


Split Decision

by justanexercise, Plus1STR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast food Chain AU:  ‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt Fast food Chain AU: ‘You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone’ AU
> 
> http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus

 

“McDonald’s, really?” Clint says with a roll of his eyes.

 

Natasha puts the car into park and shrugs her shoulders. “What, you said you wanted ice cream.”

 

“I meant an actual ice cream place.”

 

“We already ordered.”

 

Clint sighs, slumping in his seat. “I guess.”

 

The window of the drive thru opens, the employee pokes her head out. “One second, oh hey Natasha.”

 

“Hey Maria!” Natasha says, leaning out of her car window. “How’re you?”

 

“Busy, hold on.” Maria smiles apologetically and talks into her headset, getting another order.

 

Natasha smiles, staring.

 

Clint pokes her in the shoulder. Hard.

 

“Ow, what?”

 

“That’s why we’re here?” he points his chin towards Maria.

 

“We’re here cause you have a sweet tooth.”

 

“Nothing to do with your cru-”

 

Natasha covers his mouth with her hand and shoves him back into his seat. “Ew!” Natasha shrieks. She wipes her wet hand on Clint’s shirt while he snorts into a laugh. “You licked me, what are you five?”

 

“That’ll be $1.05,” Maria says turning back to them.

 

Natasha holds out her hand for Clint’s money, he makes a show of going through all his pockets, coming up empty. She throws Clint a glare, taking out change from her glove box and paying for it.

 

“Hey Maria,” Clint shouts across the car. “You going to Stark’s party?”

 

“Not sure yet,” Maria says, shoving the register closed and handing Natasha her receipt. “Might have to cover for Angie.”

 

“Ohhhhh,” Clint coos. “She finally ask Peggy out?”

 

“Well technically Angie spilled coffee over her and promised her dinner as an apology. But yes, it’s a date.”

 

Clint grins, side-eyeing Natasha. “Least someone got a date.”

 

Natasha discreetly pinches his hip, digging her nails in. Grimacing, Clint backs down into his seat and rubs his stinging skin.

 

“Here you go,” Maria says, ducking out of her window, ice cream cone in hand.

 

Natasha reaches out and grabs.

 

She freezes.

 

Maria blinks.

 

Clint’s jaw hangs open.

 

The cold drip of ice cream in Natasha’s hand pools to the asphalt floor. Natasha plays it off, as if she meant to grab the ice cream instead of the cone.

 

She hands Clint the ice cream in her palm, presenting it to him. “Essence of Russia.”

 

“But… My sprinkles…”

 

Natasha wipes her hand off on Clint’s shirt, looking anywhere and everywhere apart from Maria.

 

“Do you want a napkin?” Maria asks, already reaching for a few.

 

“Nope.” Natasha grips tightly onto the steering wheel, squishing bit of ice cream onto it. “All good.”

 

“Actually, I could use a-”

 

“Have a great day.” Natasha speeds off into the parking lot before Maria has a chance to process everything.

 

Clint glares from the passenger seat, dipping the remains of his ice cream cone onto the sprinkles on his shirt.

 

“Smooth, Tash. Real smooth.”

 

Natasha punches him in the arm with her sticky hand.

 

“This is coming from the guy that got punched in the nose after shooting Bobbi in the ass with a plastic arrow on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Fair point, but at least I still got a date out of it.”

 

“Clint, I swear to-”

 

The tapping on the driver side window forces Natasha to jump.

 

“Is that Maria? Roll your window down!”

 

“What? No! Are you insane?”

 

“Did you lock the windows?” Clint asks, fiddling with the controls. He unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs over Natasha, rolling down the window.

 

“I brought napkins.” Maria holds out the napkins and Clint eagerly snatches them up, plopping back down into his seat.

 

“You’re a life saver.”

 

She holds up a cup of water, handing it to him along with a few more napkins.

 

“Hey Maria when do you get off?” Clint asks, dipping the napkins in water and wiping the sticky mess from his fingers.

 

“Sorry Barton, you’re not my type. Besides, I don’t think Bobbi would appreciate it very much.”

 

“No, geeze. I’m not asking you out.” Clint nudges Natasha with his elbow. “It’s just that Tasha’s gonna be free later and I don’t want to leave her alone after this embarrassment.”

 

“I’m going to kill you…” Natasha grumbles under breath.

 

“It really wasn’t that bad.” Maria offers a small smile to Natasha. “I’ve seen worse.”

 

Natasha groans, hitting her head on the steering wheel.

 

Maria stifles a chuckle, pointing vaguely at Natasha’s forehead. “You got some sprinkles there.”

 

Face burning, Natasha snatches a napkin from Clint and rubs furiously at the spot.

 

“Here, let me.” Maria takes the napkin from Natasha, wiping the smudged sprinkles away. “I get of in an hour, by the way, if you’d like to do something. Someone has to keep you from dying from embarrassment after all.” She tosses in a wink for good measure.

 

“I… You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. It’s no big-”

 

“She’ll be back in an hour.” Clint smiles, biting at the ice cream cone.

 

Maria nods, taking a step back from the car. “Great. I’ll see you in an hour then?”

 

“Right.” Natasha shakes her head. “Yeah, sorry. An hour. Got it.”

 

Maria heads back inside and Clint flashes a smug grin.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Natasha smashes the ice cream cone into his shirt. “Shut up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cause Plus1STR said "Essence of Russia" and that just had to be shared with the world.


End file.
